


Look How Far You’ve Come!

by WolfsbaneHorizon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All of this is done with good intentions (maybe), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Ambiguously Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Stockholm Syndrome, Touching that slowly becomes consensual, Voyeurism, kinda depends how you look at it tbh, lewdberry, oh yeah also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsbaneHorizon/pseuds/WolfsbaneHorizon
Summary: The Anti-Void is empty. There's absolutely nothing there. Well, nothing aside from the few things Error put there like his strings, puppets, Blueberry Sans...Well, now there's more than one skeleton in the Anti-Void, and we all know how amazing Error turned out. What kind of an impact does the silence and solitude have on Blueberry? The lack of things to feel and see and do might be messing with Blue's mind a little bit. And perhaps it's just Blue's vivid imagination, but something about that glitch is really starting to look appealing to the seemingly-innocent skeleton...Based on the AskErrorSans blog by LoverOfPiggies on Tumblr, but kind of canon divergent. The "Toriel story incident" never happened in this timeline, but that doesn't mean Error won't throw a dorky hissy fit sometimes.





	1. Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on Wattpad, but I like AO3 better so I’m posting it here too. It got a lot of views there so maybe it’ll get some love here too! Tbh I mainly wrote this because this ship DESERVES more content. It’s a great ship that doesn’t get enough love (or lust), so I wrote this in hopes keep this ship sailing. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh also I wrote this before Bluberror and Error=Geno was revealed soooo yeah.

Blue has no idea how long it's been since he was taken to the Anti-Void. Hours? Days? Months? Years? It feels like time itself doesn't exist at all here. Or maybe that's just Blue's imagination; he's been exercising his imagination a lot lately since there isn't much to do or see in the Anti-Void. As a result, his daydreams have become... quite vivid.

  
At first, he would imagine he was back home in his own universe. He'd dream that he was wrapped up in the warm, fuzzy and clean blankets of his bed... maybe he'd be walking through Snowdin forest and find his brother slacking off as usual, so he'd give him a good talking to... or perhaps he'd be training with Alphys and she'd roar with laughter every time he'd slip up, but he'd always eagerly jump right back into it with shimmering eyes and a big smile on his face...

  
But recently, those dreams have been becoming more and more blurry.

  
He could visualize Snowdin decently fine(probably because the snow is white like the Anti-Void), but anything that isn't snow was hazy and slowly losing its color. Now, the entire world that he dreamed of returning to is monochrome. The faces of the monsters he vaguely remembers have all but faded from his memories. What color was Papyrus's hoodie again...? Pink? Yellow? Blue?

  
Nowadays, Blue feels more comfortable dreaming about things that have become more familiar to him. Like now, there's blue strings coiled around the trees and buildings of his old hometown, or puppets of the anomalies instead of the ghost memories of the Snowdin residents, or Blue would come home to see Error relaxing on the couch instead of his brother. Sometimes he'd be trying to knit something, other times he'd be playing with his puppets, or talking to the voices... or sometimes he'd just be waiting patiently for Blue to come home and greet him happily. Error might have already made some dinner and they'd talk about the stupid abominations he destroyed that day, or maybe Blue would plop himself down onto the couch and talk to the voices that only Error could hear and translate for him.

  
Then he stopped dreaming he was home entirely and just dreamed of Error and him in the Anti-Void. He'd pretend that Error was around even when he wasn't. He'd talk to the voices that he was deaf to, making up questions to ask himself and answering them to the silence. He'd talk to and play with Error's puppets that hang from the strings above him. He'd pretend that he could control the strings the way Error could, swinging around a piece of string Error was kind enough to let him have(he only let Blue have it because the one string isn't going to do anything for him anyway; only Error can actually USE them).

  
He keeps trying to say that he wants to go home. He says that he's completely disgusted at the fact that he can barely recall his brother's face. He says that he hates Error and everything he's doing to those universes. And, sure, a part of him still does.

  
But then there's a part of him that's grown numb to it all.

  
At this point, he just wants to FEEL something. Something good; something tangible. Something that isn't just a dream. The string and puppets are nice, but they're just not enough. Error won't let Blue touch him; he just screeches in his glitched voice and uses his strings to pull Blue away from him. God, Blue never would have thought he'd want to touch Error so badly. Just touching their fingertips together would be enough! Blue desperately needs SOMETHING!

  
Eventually, Blue took to just touching himself. He started with just pulling off his gloves and gently tapping his phalanges together. He'd pretend that he was touching Error's hand, or Error was touching his. He'd rub his hands together roughly, bone scraping against bone. He eventually started clawing at his face to the point that there were big noticeable scratch marks all over his skull. Sure, it kind of hurt, but even pain didn't feel all that bad as long as he was feeling SOMETHING.  
Then, he started to feel his ribs and spine. He'd tear his shirt off over his head and rub at his revealed bones like a madman. It felt GOOD... it actually felt GOOD! He knew it probably would but... well, it was just a bit... lewd of him to do. Blue could feel his magic swirling around in his pelvis as he gripped his spine and jerked at his ribs. He knew what it meant, but... Error could return at any moment. Blue refused to let his magic take form and touch himself like that if Error could suddenly appear on him. There were a few times Error walked in on Blue scratching his skull or touching his ribs, and it was... just a little awkward. But Error had just chuckled and shrugged, not really getting it but also not caring enough to ask why Blue was doing it. So eventually Blue stopped caring if Error walked in on him touching himself.

  
One day, Error left to do whatever the hell he does when he's away and the moment the glitch was out of sight, Blue dropped to his knees, pulled off his glove and shoved his hand into his pants, letting the magic take form between his fingers. He grunted and moaned loudly as he viciously jerked himself off. This was exactly what Blue has NEEDED this whole time! Finally, something tangible! A feeling that was real and felt... so... good...! There was so much pent-up desire that it didn't take him long at all to finish. Blue had never cussed in his life, but at that moment it didn't matter to him at all whether he censored himself or not. He held nothing back as he loudly screamed "F-FUCK, ERROR~!!" And he came all over his hand and the infinite white ground.

  
And that wasn't the only time he did that.

  
From then on, it was practically every time Error left that Blue would do this. Blue usually finished before Error returned, but there was a couple times where he was caught blue-handed. Both times, Error had announced his return and Blue gasped, freezing in place. Error saw what Blue was doing and it made him blush a deep blue color, his body glitching out a bit more than usual for a moment. Then he came to his senses, turned around and just left. They didn't bring it up after that. The first time, Blue felt completely embarrassed and ashamed that Error caught him jacking off and moaning the glitch's name, but the second time he found himself significantly less bothered by it. Error already knew Blue was doing it; he just walked in and saw it with his own eyes for a second. It seems like it didn't really change anything between the two of them, which... is both good and bad. Blue is happy that Error isn't mad at him, but he'd really like it if Error would loosen up a little. Error still won't let Blue touch him, and still won't let him go home. Even after however long it's been, Error hasn't changed at all since the two first met.

  
That bothers Blue a lot, actually.

  
Sure, he's stuck in Silent Hell, but Blue still wants to make others happy too. Deep down, underneath the blanket of insanity he's practically knitted himself while here in the Anti-Void, Blue is still the same kind soul that he's always been. Error seems so stressed out sometimes and Blue just wishes he could help somehow. He's tried talking to Error, but he won't listen. He then thought maybe Error would actually enjoy some physical contact with someone else. Maybe Error just needs a good hug! But if Error won't let Blue touch him, that won't work.

  
 _Well, there's still one thing I could try, I guess,_ Blue thinks as he sits next to Error, who is feebly trying to knit something(he's getting slightly better at it, but he still sucks) and grumbling angrily to himself. Blue mentally maps out what exactly he wants to say here, hoping that he doesn't phrase it in a way that angers Error. Finally, Blue takes a quiet breath and looks at him. "Hey, Error? I, uh, have to... want to ask you something." This is going well already, he thinks sarcastically. Error lowers the needles with an annoyed grunt and looks at Blue. "What?"

  
 _Okay, Sans,_ Blue thinks to himself, a slight light blue blush crossing his face. _Don't make this sound weird..._ "I was just wondering... because I know you don't like it when I try to touch you, but do you ever... touch... yourself...?" _Oh no that still sounds weird..._ he mentally groans.

  
Blue notices Error glitch out a little in surprise at the question, but returns to his normal glitching quickly. He narrows his eyes slightly at Blue, noticing the blush and nervous smile on his face; he's clearly trying to look innocent but they both know better in this situation. "Are you talking abo ut that thi n g you do whe n I'm not aro un d?" Error says, his voice glitching out a bit. "Bec ause I thought we agreed tha t we'd ne-ever talk about that."

  
Blue sucks in a breath at the counter question, the blueness on his face spreading out and glowing brighter. "Um... w-well, uh... m-maybe... Also, we, uh, never actually AGREED that we'd never bring it up..." Error sneers. "Yeah, w-well, I thou ght it was an unspo-poken rule. Didn 't think it ne eded to be actually s aid." Blue shrugs, still smiling like an idiot in a futile attempt to make things less awkward but actually most likely making it worse. "Well... since we never... y'know, actually said it, it's not exactly a 'rule', so..." He shakes his head. "But... but look, I'm serious! It, well... it could make you... feel good... and stuff..." Error growls at him slightly. "And why does it m atter to you?" Blue nervously taps his fingers together, trying to think of what exactly to say.

  
"Because, well... I know how difficult it is to deal with being alone here for a really long time. It probably... I mean, you've been here for a lot longer than me, so I bet it's been even worse for you. I bet... I bet you forgot what it feels like to actually... you know, feel things." He smiles a more natural smile as he suddenly comes to a realization. "Oh! I bet that's why you hate being touched! Because it feels so different and weird after feeling nothing for so long! I get it now!"

  
Error's eyes go fully red in surprise and Blue laughs happily. "Looks like I was right!" Blue says. "That's the 'you are totally correct but I don't wanna admit it' look! Mwehehe! The magnificent Sans has done it again!"

  
Suddenly, Blue's laughing is cut off by a gasp when he feels Error's strings wrap around his limbs, holding him kneeling on the ground with his arms tugged down behind his back. His eye lights shrink in surprise as he watches Error slowly stand up, glitching out slightly in what seems to be rage. He glares down at Blue, his pupils returning to his eyes. "DoN 'T T aLK aB ouT WHa T iT W aS LiKe To B e a LoNe Li Ke T HaT! !" He raises his hand, opening a portal to somewhere else, and Blue starts to freak out a bit in worry.

  
"MWEEEEH NO WAIT!!" Blue exclaims in fear, struggling against the tight strings. "I'M SORRY, ERROR!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-!" The portal closes, with Error on the other side. Blue is alone again. "Make you... feel... bad..." he finishes in a quieter voice. "Oh..." He ceases his struggling altogether, letting himself just kneel there in silence once again.

  
That didn't go at all like he wanted it to.


	2. Progression

Error sat down cross-legged in Outertale, grumbling to himself while he waits for the errors in his eyes to settle down. While he waits, he listens to the voices talk to him.

  
"Error, you should go back to Blueberry! He misses you already!"

  
"Come on, Error! Lighten up a little!"

  
"Blueberry just wants to see you be happy, y'know!"

  
"Blueberry wants to suck your shiny blue dick, obviously."

  
Error growls and clenches his glitching fist at that last comment. "I KNo W TH aT aLReaDY!" He spits in annoyance. "THa-THaT'S F ReaKi NG oBVi ouS! aLS o MY DiCK iS r-reD NoT Blu e!" The voices all start to freak out a little at that last statement.

  
"OMG FANART NOW!!"

  
"Dude was that last part necessary...?"

  
"Your tongue is blue but your dick is red?? Why's that?? ...Oh right, you don't make sense. Okay, carry on."

  
"Show your red to Blue! ;)"

  
"Can I plz see it???"

  
"How often do you masturbate?"

  
"How kinky are you? Are you into bondage? You seem like you'd be into bondage."

  
Error groans at all the comments about his dick and sex; sometimes the voices are terrible sinners. "Somet imes I hate y0u alL..." He spits as the errors in his eyes start to go away. He blinks out the last of them and lets his eye lights return as all the voices go back to telling him to return to Blueberry. "Why do you all want me to go bAck so badly?!"

  
"He just wants to make you feel good!"

  
"He's so nice! (≧∀≦) I know he won't do anything you don't like!"

  
"Maybe go there and make him stop being a lewdberry?"

  
(In response to that last one) "Uh, no? This is good. Keep the lewdberry!"

  
(Response back) "What if I don't want porn?!"

  
(Response again) "Then why the fuck are you here???"

  
"Yasssss go fuck the lewdberry!"

  
"C'mon, Error, when was the last time you got any action that wasn't with your own hand or your strings?"

  
Error was about to respond to that, but stops when he tries to think back as far as he can... and nothing comes up. "Okay, fi-fine, I'll admit that it-it HAS been a lon g time. But I'm n0t doing that wit h th at da mn Bl ueber ry!!"

  
"Then who?"

  
"But like... who else are you gonna do it with?"

  
"Ink! Do it with Ink then!"

  
"Pleeeeease do it!!"

  
"Come on, don't you wanna know what it'd feel like to have your dick in Blueberry's mouth?? ;) I promise he'd take good care of you."

  
"I think you would actually really love to fuck Blue's face, wouldn't you? C'mon, don't try and deny it!"

  
Error glitches out at this, a shudder running through his bones and go to the magic trying to form around his pelvis from the images that begin to pop into his mind from this conversation. The voices immediately recognize it and Error regains his composure. "ST oP TeaSi NG M-Me!!" He exclaims in annoyance as a blue blush starts to come onto his face. He glances around, making sure there's nobody around, then shifts his position to be just a bit comfier and shoves his hand into his pants to grab the slightly-hard member that has formed. "I ca n get off jus t fine on my o wn!"

  
He began to jerk himself off in his pants, trying his best to not think about Blueberry tied up so helplessly back in the Anti-Void, his eyes glazed over with lust and his mouth parted and ready to accept his cock... Error tried to push the image of Blue hunched over and jerking himself off while loudly moaning Error's name out of his mind but...

  
Error was finding it really fucking difficult to NOT think about Blueberry when practically all the voices were describing situations between the two of them and telling him to go fuck the little lewdberry's brains out. Maybe the voices don't know that skeletons don't have brains to fuck out, but they technically don't have dicks or assholes either, so he'll let this one slide. Still, he does try his best to keep Blue out of his mind, but the thought of returning and seeing Blueberry's reaction to Error's cock being shoved into his face was becoming more and more appealing with every stroke. He let a few glitched moans slip through his teeth at the image...

  
Finally, he groans and pulls his hand, slightly wet with his magic, out of his pants. He pushes himself to his feet, his glowing blue erection pressing up against the inside of his shorts in anticipation as he opens a portal back to the Anti-Void. "Are you happy now, you filt hy sin ners?"

  
"Wait, I thought you said your dick was red...?"

  
"Wait, blue glow??"

  
Error growls and mumbles "I lie d, obvi-iously! I didn 't think yo u'd actually ever see it or a-anything!" The voices make sound of approval as Error steps back into the Anti-Void and looks down at Blueberry, who is staring up at him in shock.  
"You... you're back really soon, Error..." Blue says in a shy and quiet voice, not wanting to scare Error away again. He sighs and looks down in shame. "I'm... I'm really sorry, Error... I didn't mean to- mweh?" He loses his entire train of thought when he catches sight of a bulge in Error's pants, glowing blue like the blush on his face and the little traces of wet magic on his fingers. "O-oh, um... E-Error...?" He feels a twinge of magic in his own pants, eagerly wanting to form already. Is this really happening?

  
Blue's question was answered when he sees Error reach into his pants and pull out his already-hard member, giving it a few extra strokes. "You wanted to t ouch me s0 badly , di dn't you?" He says, glancing away in an almost shy way as his voice glitches out because of the emotions stirring inside him. "WelL, I guess I co-could let yo u..." He takes a step closer to Blue, whose own member has formed in his pants as well and is pressing up against the fabric. Error sees this and it only turns him on more, glancing away for a moment shyly. "But oNly there!" He says in a strict tone to assert his dominance in the situation. "NowhEre else on my Bod y! Got it?" Blue nods eagerly and then opens his mouth, his tongue having already formed inside. Error can't help but smirk at the sight, glitching out for a moment in excitement. "Heh, wow, y ou sure are impA-atient, aren't y ou?" He steps even closer to the constricted Blue, who excitedly leans his head closer to Error as best he can and gives the tip of his cock a little test lick.

  
Error jumps a bit, glitching out in shock at the feeling. His immediate reaction is to pull away because it felt different but... it didn't feel bad, so it was just something he would have to get used to. Blue starts to teasingly run his tongue along the underside of Error's cock, then takes the tip into his mouth to lick and suck at it, making a few glitched moans slip out of Error's mouth. "NghHh gh! F-fu Ck. ..!" It didn't take him long at all to get used to it. He moved a little closer so Blue could get more of him in his mouth.

  
Blue eagerly accepts more of Error's cock in his mouth, running his tongue along it and tasting the wet magic that formed it. He could feel his own dick pressing up against his pants, practically begging to be freed... to be touched... Oh stars, Error... Blue instinctively tugged at the strings that bound his hands behind his back to desperately try and tend to himself as well, but to no avail; the strings don't budge. He groans Error's name as he sucks on his dick, making Error let out a louder moan from the feeling. Blue pulls back a bit, gives Error another quick lick, then looks up at him desperately. "Error... please... please let me...!" He tugs again at the strings and Error hesitates, but still frees his hands from the restraints. The rest of the strings stay where they are, however, keeping Blue where he is. "Fi-ine, that's only fair..." Blue thanks Error by immediately taking Error's cock into his mouth as deep as it'll go, actually able to fit the entire thing in. Error practically screams in pleasure as Blue tends to him thoroughly, making sure to use his tongue to lick at the sides and the tip as best he can while he pulls out his own dick and starts to jerk himself off. _F-fuck, Error's cock is so big~!_ He thinks as he moans out against Error. He works his mouth and tongue diligently on Error's cock, wanting to ensure that this is something the glitch will enjoy thoroughly and certainly won't forget.

  
"Aa-argh... ghn... mm-Mnh...!" Error tries to hold back his moans as best as possible, but definitely isn't succeeding very much. Something about seeing this once-innocent Blueberry greedily sucking him off and moaning into it while he jerks himself off too is just... so... enticing! He can't help but imagine seeing Blue's face slathered in his cum or drinking it down, and he starts to lose interest in trying to hold back his pleased noises as he allows himself to fully indulge and immerse himself in the wonderful treatment he's getting. "Ngah! Ahh~!" His hips instinctively bucked forward into Blue's mouth, making him let out a noise of surprise.

  
 _It's so good..._ Error thinks in a lustful growl as he grabs the back of Blue's skull. _So good... so fucking good...!_ He starts to thrust into Blue's mouth, grunting and moaning loudly with each thrust. "FuCK! GaH! uNG-GH!" He's so focused on the pleasure he doesn't even notice(or at least doesn't care) when Blue starts to grip tightly at his hip to encourage him to continue, moaning loudly into each thrust as he jerks off his own cock in time with Error's movements.

  
As Error feels himself start to get close, his thrusts become a bit rougher and quicker, making Blue thankful he doesn't have a gag reflex or he'd definitely be choking right now. As he feels himself get close as well, Blue glances up to look at Error's blushing face as he moans and grunts loudly. His eyes are squeezed shut as he focuses solely on the intense pleasure he's feeling at the moment, his blue split tentacle-like tongue rolled out of his open mouth as drool runs down his jaw. As if he knew Blue was looking up at him, Error blinks his eyes open and looks down at Blue, whose face is blushing the same color as his nickname as his lust-filled eyes stare up hungrily at Error.

  
"H-hNgHH HAaAH~!" Error lets out a glitched scream as he finishes, his cum spurting out in Blue's mouth. He stares down greedily as he holds Blue's skull close so the smaller skeleton drinks down every single drop of his cum. Immediately after feeling Error's hot magic fill his mouth, Blue finishes as well, spilling over his hand and getting a few drops on one of Error's slippers.

  
Blue moves the hand he had on Error's hip as he pulls his head back a bit, gripping Error's cock and trying to milk out anything left onto his tongue. Once Error was completely finished, he stumbles back a couple steps, his body completely glitching out from everything that just transpired between the two. He plops himself down to sit on the ground as he breathes heavily and quickly, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth. The strings that were holding Blue in place recede, allowing him to drop his hands to the ground to take some of the weight off his knees while he pants heavily. He wipes a bit of drool from his face and looks up at Error, who is finally starting to stop glitching so much. Blue thought at first that he might have hurt Error by accident, but now that he's returning to normal Blue assumes that he's okay and it's only the aftermath of having just sucked off a glitch. After coming down from his high a little, he crawls a bit closer to Error, but doesn't touch him just in case. "E... Error...?"

  
Error finally returns to his normal amount of glitchiness, then looks over at Blue. He blushes once more and looks over the blue skeleton with an almost shocked look, kind of as if he was only just now comprehending what he just did. He groans and lays down on the ground, his limbs lazily spread out with one hand rubbing at his eyes. "That... was a one time thing..." he mumbles into his hand. "D-don't expect thi s to happen often..." Blue frowns in slight disappointment at this statement, but... "well, did... did you at least enjoy it?" He asks hopefully. "Are you feeling... any happier now?" Error peeked one eye out from between his fingers to give Blue a tired look.

  
"...Yeah, I guess so," he grumbles before turning his head away entirely and letting his hand fall to his side. Blue smiles at his response anyway; sure, it isn't perfect, but this is progress! Perhaps someday Error will actually start to like Blue and maybe ever let him go home. Or... something like that. He lays down nearby Error(but careful not to get too close) and lets his eyes fall shut. "Sweet dreams, Error..." With a contented sigh, he lets himself drift off to sleep.

  
And, despite What Error had said, that certainly wasn't the only time they did that.


	3. Regression

Blue thought that was the only time they were going to do that. He thought Error was serious about the whole "one time thing" statement. Well, Error never really seemed like the kind of skeleton to stick to his word anyway.

  
The next time Blue was left alone, Error was secretly watching him from Outertale, touching himself the same way he saw Blue doing it. He would watch Blue many times from then on, but didn't actually get himself involved at first. Well, the voices kept telling him to go back and eventually he caved in.

  
"Fine, it's a t wo time thing," He said when he returned for part two. And then he came back for a third time. Then a fourth. Fifth... sixth... At that point they stopped counting since they both knew this was gonna go on for a while. Blue had figured out that Error had been watching him from Outertale, but it didn't really bother him. It also didn't bother him that Error wasn't serious every time he said he wasn't gonna do this again. The fact is, they WERE making progress like this. Error's haphephobia was slowly becoming less and less of an issue, it seemed. He didn't mind at all when Blue would grip Error's hip while they were at it, and even outside of their games Error seemed to be gradually becoming less hesitant to be touched. He would actually allow Blue to tap his shoulder sometimes to get his attention and he wouldn't glitch out in surprise at it. Blue wanted to try a hug, but it seemed they weren't quite that far yet(Error's cool with Blue sucking his dick but not cool with hugs. Error Logic at its finest!). Error had let out a glitched screech and ran away the moment Blue brought it up. However, Error did let Blue hold his hand. Blue had brushed his hand against Error's one time to test it, making the glitch jump a little. "...What?" He growled. But he did actually know what Blue wanted, and after a short moment of hesitation he wrapped his phalanges around Blue's and said "fine, if it'd make you ha-appy." It wasn't so much "holding hands" as if was just Error squeezing Blue's fingers together, but it was something and Blue was happy with that. The next time, Blue had just slid his hand into Error's and curled his fingers in between the glitch's. Error glitched a bit in shock at it, but calmed down quickly and held Blue's hand as well. The "normal" way this time. And from then on, the two would just sit together and hold hands once in a while. Even while answering questions from the voices, the two would hold hands. Now it really felt like they were getting somewhere!

  
Blue had to admit; sure, Error did some bad things, but he really doesn't seem like that bad of a guy. With the right guidance, Error could definitely be a great person. Everyone can be a good person if they just try, after all. If Error and Blue could bond enough, perhaps things could turn out fine after all. ...Oh, and Blue could maybe go home. That'd be a nice bonus.

  
But getting "home" was the last thing on his mind today as Error wrapped up his "question answering" for a while. Blue noticed that Error was giving shorter responses to the questions and sometimes didn't even seem like he was paying attention to the voices. He'd sit there, staring at Blueberry for a while as if examining him with hungry eyes. Then he'd suddenly jump and glitch out a bit, a blush on his face as he looks up at the sky like he'd just been snapped out of a daze. He was holding onto Blue's hand the whole time and would sometimes mindlessly rub his thumb along the back of Blue's glove or maybe give him a little squeeze, but he never seemed to notice that he was doing it and Blue didn't really want to bring it up out of fear he'd make Error pull his hand away altogether.

  
After announcing that question time is over, he finally lets go of Blue's hand, making the smaller skeleton frown from the lack of contact with the glitch. Error looks down at the ground as if contemplating about something, then takes a short breath and turns to Blue with a hint of a blush on his face. "So, uh... I kin da wanted to, uh, tr-try something..."

  
Before he had a chance to respond, Blue gasps as Error's strings wrap around him and pull him down to the ground, his arms and legs spread out so Error had better access. "Mweh?! Error?!" This is definitely something new. _Also he asked for consent but didn't wait for a response,_ Blue thinks. _Well, I would have said yes anyway so I guess it's fine. Another thing we should probably work on though..._ Blue pushes those thoughts aside as he watches Error kick off his slippers and kneel down between Blue's legs, staring down at him nervously. "I... haven't tried this bEfore, so..." He leans a bit closer to Blue, resting one hand beside him as the other grabs at Blue's shirt, pulling it up to reveal his ribs and spine. "Don-don't judge me fo r doing something wro-ong here." Blue blushed as he watches Error lift his shirt, starting to see where this is going. He starts to feel his magic reacting to the situation and he smiles at Error.

  
"Error, I'm sure you'll be fi-IIIEEH!" Blue's sentence gets interrupted when Error's tongue falls out of his mouth as he leans down and starts to slowly lick at Blue's ribs. "O-ooh stars, Error~!" He moans softly in pleasure as Error's tongue trails saliva across his ribs, Blue's magic starting to take form in his pants. He didn't exactly expect Error to do THIS, but Blue was certainly enjoying it; it's quite a pleasant surprise. He tugs slightly at the strings holding him down, really wanting to touch himself now as Error reaches his hand into his ribs and gently drag his golden-tipped phalanges up and down his spine. Blue pants as he feels his erection pressing against his pants, practically begging for attention.

  
"Mweeeh aah, Error~!" He moans as he instinctively tugs at the strings. "I ne-need to... please l-let me... ahh...!" He pleads, staring down at Error as he continues to tease him with his tongue. The glitch shifts his eyes up to look at Blue's, a hint of a smirk on his face as he chuckles quietly. Blue then lets out a loud moan as Error's hand that was moving down his spine slips into Blue's pants and wraps around his cock. "A-aah, E-Error~!" He screams as the glitch's hand begins to stroke him teasingly slow.

  
Error growls lustfully as he continues to drag his dripping tongue across Blue's ribs, the noises coming from Blue and their new actions making his own hardness beg for some attention. "Error~!" Blue groans, thrusting into his hand desperately. "F-faster, ple-eease!!" Error groans quietly as he complies, stroking Blue's cock a bit faster while his tongue starts to move higher and approach his neck. "F-fUuucK...!" He groans as he shuffles his lower half closer to Blue and buries his head beside Blue's skull to lick and give him testing little bites on his neck.

  
Honestly, Blue could hardly believe this was happening! Error wouldn't even let Blue give him a hug before, and now here they are, Blue tied down while Error bites and licks at his neck and shoulder bones and jerking him off. "Oooh, fffuck y-yes...!" Blue moans as he thrusts into Error's hand. "Mmmore, E-Errorrr~!"

  
Suddenly, Error pulls his face away just a bit from Blue, his hand sliding out of Blue's pants and making Blue groan unhappily. "Wait, E-Error...?" For a moment, he was worried he had done something wrong or Error had decided he didn't want to do this anymore, but those thoughts were immediately pushed aside when he watches Error shove his hand into his own pants to jerk himself off a bit. Blue whines at the loss of the touches, the sight of Error touching himself right in front of him just making him more needy. Error smirks at Blue's hungry expression, seeing the little skeleton's mouth open slightly and his tongue poking out to the side, a bit of drool trailing down his jaw as he watches intensely as Error jerks himself off. The glitch starts to loosen up the held-back demeanor he typically has while the two are intimate like this, letting a few moans slip through his teeth. "F-fUck, Blue..." He growls in an almost animalistic fashion as he tugs on Blue's scarf to loosen it so he can access more of his neck and collar bones, then leans back down to Blue's shoulder and starts to lick and bite at him again. Blue groans in pleasure at the wet feeling of Error's tongue against his bones, then jumps in excitement as he feels Error's cock press up against his and start to grind into him through their pants. Both of them moan in pleasure at the feeling. "Oh sh-Shit, Blue...! A-aArgH...!" Error groans into Blue's neck, starting to grind his cock against him a bit faster and rougher. "I-I f-fuckINg... you're s-So... GhHnn... fffUck, BLu e...! AaHhn~!" He eagerly reaches down to pull his and Blue's cocks out of their pants and starts to jerk them off together.

  
"Mweeh!! Error!! Aaah~!" Blue cries out in pleasure at the feeling. He can't help but thrust impatiently into the touch, having a strong lustful desire for more. Error grunts and groans in pleasure into Blue's shoulder, no longer caring at all about hiding his noises or holding back at all as he thrusts and jerks faster. "GrAhH! Blu E! I-I... urGH! I'm g-getting C-cLose!" Pre-cum drips from the tips of both their cocks as Blue smiles lewdly and excitedly. "Oh, FUCK yes~!" He screams, now right on the verge of reaching his limit and wanting desperately for release. "C-cum all over me, Error, pleeease~! A-aahh!"

  
"Sh-shiT, bLue!" Error groans. "I fUcki nG lov- g-gAH!!" He grips tightly on Blue's scarf and moans into his shoulder as he cums, his gooey magic spraying over Blue's pelvis and spine, mixing with Blue's own as he finishes at the same time. Their screams of ecstasy ring out in the Anti-Void as they try and ride out the feeling of release for as long as they can. They stay there until both of them are completely finished and they're just frozen in their positions, panting heavily as Blue relaxes on the ground and Error glitches out in the aftermath.

  
After taking a moment for both of them to relax after their fun, Error finally releases the strings that were holding Blue down and slowly pulls his head back from Blue's shoulder. He continues to lean over Blue while he pants and waits for his glitching to subside. Then, he blinks his eyes a couple times to bring his vision back into focus as he stares into Blue's eyes, both of them blushing their different shades of blue.

  
"Blue... uh..." he says, trying to form a sentence but seemingly having some difficulty. He starts to pull away from Blue, but pauses and just stares down at him nervously. "I mea n... well..." He takes a quick breath to calm himself and leans back down towards Blue. "Ther e was... something el-else I wanted to tr y..."

  
Error hesitates, grimacing slightly as if he's unsure, then quickly leans down and clashes their teeth together in a skeleton kiss. Blue gasps in shock for a moment at it; Error is actually... kissing him?! Willingly?! Like, Blue didn't even suggest this. Error just DID it. With basically no prompting at all.

  
Blue happily kisses Error back, wanting to wrap his arms around him and hug him as well, but... he probably shouldn't push it. Error had only ever allowed minimal contact with him even when they were "doing it" and stuff. This entire thing was so foreign and different for Error to do. They had never kissed or hugged before since that was probably too much for Error to handle. Also, why would Error care about that stuff? It's not like he REALLY has feelings for Blue...

  
But does he? Blue thinks as Error pulls back slightly, glancing away as he gently and nervously grabs onto one of Blue's hands, pulling it closer to his body. "You... y-you can... y'know, do that... thi-thing you wanted bef ore ... the... the h-hug... if you wa nt..."

  
Blue gasps in shock at this, then his eyes quickly turn to stars and he grins excitedly. "W-wow, really?! You... don't mind?!" _We really ARE making progress!_ Blue thinks as he eagerly pulls Error back down into another kiss, then wraps his arms around him and grips at the back of his jacket. _I mean, wow... Just... Look how far he's come! He'll even hug me now!_

  
Error felt a glitched shudder go through him at first, but quickly tries to calm himself as he presses his body against Blue's, humming quietly for a moment into their kiss. It honestly doesn't feel all that uncomfortable to him. It's kind of nice, actually. It's some... different kind of pleasure than what he's used to with Blue. Error thinks he might know what it is, but... "Blue..." He whispers, pulling his face back a little from Blue's and staring into his eyes with worry. "I, er, think... just mayb e I... might..." His voice trails off, clearly hesitant to actually admit his feelings to Blue.

  
Although it would seem that Error didn't even need to complete his statement for Blue to catch onto what he was about to admit. He jumps slightly as he feels one of Blue's hands move to lovingly hold his cheekbone. "Error..." He says calmly, Error blushing intensely as he stares down at Blue. "Do you really? Do you really... love me?" Blue looks as if he's tearing up a little, but in happiness rather than sadness. Error shudders in nervousness, looking away in denial. "W-wow, Error..." he says with a hint of a laugh in his voice. "I never would have... stars, this is..."

  
Suddenly, Error grabs Blue's hand that is resting on his cheek and shuts his eyes. "Hey, W ait..." He slowly pulls Blue's hand off him, his body starting to glitch out again. "No... no, I s eE wha t's go-going on h eRe!" Blue jumps a bit at the sudden mood change, his smile instantly turning into a worried frown. "E-Error? What... are you talking about?" He watches as Error pulls away from Blue and stands up, smirking down at him but his eyes almost make him look as if he feels betrayed. "You... yoU'v e beeN mes-meSsing wi th me aLL thi s tim E, haven't you-you?!" Blue lets out a shocked "mweh" at the accusation as he scrambles to his feet, the tears in his eyes no longer coming from happiness. "Wha-what?! No!" He tries to reach out to calm Error down. "N-no! Error, I actually-!"

  
"DoN'T To-ouCH Me!!!" Error screeches, stepping back a bit and tying up the worried little skeleton with his strings. Blue lets out a small, frightened scream as he watches Error smirk insanely at him, shuddering and glitching out in what seems to be rage... or something along those lines. "You-ou' Ve Bee N ManiPuLaTiNG M-Me, HaV eN'T You?! TRY-YiNG To TRiCK Me iN To Li-LiKi NG Y0u So i 'D Go BL1 ND To WHa T Y ou Re-ReaLLY ArE!!" He narrows his eyes at Blue, glaring at him as his smirk turns into a growling frown and he tightens the strings around Blue painfully. "A n Ab0mInAtIOn!! A FiL THY MiSTa-TaKe!! HoW... Ho-HoW DaR e You Do THiS To Me!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

  
His voice actually sounded close to perfect with that last scream and Blue watched with teary eyes as Error turned away from Blue and held his face in his hands. "E-Error, NO!! I didn't... I r-really didn't mean...!" Error snaps one of his arms up towards Blue as one eye glares in anger at him. "SHUT UP!!" The strings pull even tighter to the point that Blue worries that his bones might break from the pressure. He screams in agony, then clenches his teeth as a few tears fall from his eyes. "N-no, p-pleeease, Error!! I... I'm sorry!" Error drops his shaking and glitching hands from his face as a portal opens up in front of him. "I do-don' t wAnt y our fuck1ng aPol oGies..."

  
Solitude fills the Anti-Void once more as Error steps through his portal, his head in his hands. Once he's on the other side, Blue hears him let out a glitched scream of distress, then the portal closes and the scream is cut off, filling the empty dimension with silence once more.


	4. Crash

"Error, what the fuck?!"

  
That's basically a summary of what all the voices are saying to him. Give or take some extra salt or sass, that is. Error growled as he anxiously tapped against the ground while he sits stiffly with his legs crossed. "WilL you a ll just shut up?!" He spits at them. "I know you don't have ey es but cAn't y ou see tha t he was cle arly man1pula-lati ng me?!"

  
"But he luvs you! (*^ω^*) He's not tricking you! He just wants you to love him! <3 <3"

  
"ACCEPT YA FEELINGS, YA DINGUS!!"

  
"I really don't ship this but I got a free ticket so I'm just kinda along for the ride. But if you sink the ship I might drown too so don't do that."

  
"Error, stop having a dorky temper tantrum and apologize to Blueberry."

  
"N o," Error responds sternly and straightforwardly to that.

  
"You are literally going out of your way to make yourself unhappy. What the fuck, Error."

 

"C'mon, Error! Believe in Blueberry!"

  
The voices all start to talk amongst themselves, seemingly all in agreement that they like that. They all start practically chanting "believe in Blueberry" to Error, making his eye twitch in annoyance. "I sWe-ear to f uck if you do n't shUt the hel l up I'll...!" He trails off, unsure of exactly what he'll do. He growls as he grips at the ground, creating a few little marks in the dirt. "I'll... i'lL ki-kiLL him!" He roars, pointing a shaky finger at the sky in rage. "I'll dEstrO-rOy hIm! I dOn 't nEEd hIm A-AnywAy! EvEryTH1-THiNG W0 uLD Be Be TTeR Of f wIthOUt hIm!"

  
The voices all hush up at the outburst, leaving Error pointing his shaking and glitching finger skyward in silence. Error could almost feel all the voices staring down at him despite not actually being able to see them. He darts his eyes around hastily; it feels a bit odd to be left in complete silence again. Why aren't they talking? Error thinks, not wanting to admit that he's becoming slightly worried. I can always hear them at least talking amongst themselves. What's going on? "S-say s0methiNg!!" He calls out to the darkness, staring at the distant blurry stars. He starts to feel the stars gazing at him as if THEY are the eyes of the voices.

  
Thankfully, he starts to hear distant whispers again and becomes just a bit less worried. He can't make out what they're saying, but at least he hears them again. Error lowers his hand back to the ground and grimaces. "The re you ar-are..." A couple of the voices happen to speak loud and clear enough for Error to hear. Whether it's on accident or intentionally is hard to tell.

 

"I think it could..."

  
"I dunno, Error..."

  
"Might as well."

  
The voices all then call out a chorus of "see you later, Error"s, then every one of their voices is suddenly cut off, leaving the glitch in silence once more. Error jumps in surprise at the complete silence, digging his phalanges into the dirt. He waits for a moment, expecting them to start up again at any moment and end this deafeningly loud silence. "...Wha... where'd y0u go?!" No response. He darts his eyes around in panic, staring at the stars that look as if they're staring at him... judging him, perhaps? He scrambles to his feet and looks around hastily, a terrified smirk on his face as he feels the silence screaming at him. "Do-don'T do Th is to me-e!" He calls out desperately to end the quiet himself. "CoMe Ba CK!! You-yOU trA-A-AItOrs!!" He clenches his fists tightly, trying to keep his panic contained but failing as errors start to fill up his eyes, blinding him.

  
_No, no no!_ He growls to himself in his mind. _Don't do this to me! It's too quiet now! And I won't go back to him! He's one of THEM! An abomination that I need to destroy! LOVE is an abomination that I need to destroy! I refuse to love him!_ He claws at his eyes, as if trying to tear away the glitches and intangible muteness.

  
"I wOn 't gO bA ck!" He insists to the absence of his familiar whispers. "I d0-oN'T Ca R e aBouT THa T DaM-DaMN BLueBeRRY!!" He then shifts his voice to be a bit higher pitched, as if pretending to be someone else. " **But E-Error,** " he says. " **WH-H-Hy haVen't you ki-i-illed him yet?** " He blinks the errors out of his eyes, his hands gripping at his face as he takes a couple steps in a random direction. "Be cau-cause," he says in his normal voice. "I do-don't re ally... know..."

  
" **You kno-ow why!** " He says to himself as he starts to pace back and forth in distress, clawing at his face and painfully tugging at the blue string-like tears from his eyes as he glitches out in agony. " **You LoVe Hi-HiM!** No I DoN' T! **CaN'T You-OU jUs t lEt yO UrsElf bE hA-A-App y?!** nO It cA-aN'T Be TH aT e-eAsY! **STo-Op rUn nIng fr0m thI-iNGS THaT Wo-ouLD G1Ve Yo u JoY!** I cA-aN'T HaV e Pe aCe of-oF MiN D I DON'T hA-HaVe a Mi ND! **File 13 Load Failed <ERROR 404 SANITY NOT FOUND>** I 'lL TeaR h iS F uC kinG BO nES A p-ParT **NO y0u Don 't Wa-wAn T TO** I LiKE t His MiStA-A Ake **< ERROR LINE 537 INPUT INVALID>** ReSTaR T pRoGra-Ra M!! WHy Wo uL-Uld I l0vE... **WHY nOt??** FuCK hE's Cu-cUtE...! I H-a-AtE **(ACCESS DENIED) <ERROR UNDEFINED VAR LOVE>** KiLL ProG Ram no-O-0-0w!"

  
**Error.exe has crashed.**

  
Whispers start to flare up at the event that just unfolded while Error stands in frozen silence and solitude.

  
**Rebooting...  
0%**

  
"Oh shit, what happened?!"

  
"That didn't work like I wanted..."

  
"What were we thinking?!"

  
"OMG WE KILLED HIMMMMM GHNSHFHHDG NOOOOOO"

  
"No, he's alive! He's fine! He's just gotta reboot!"

  
**20%**

  
"Maybe we should apologize to him..."

  
"No, it's working! He's starting to accept his feelings and stuff!"

  
"Yeah he's also crashing..."

  
**40%**

  
"He crashed ONCE. He won't crash again."

  
"That's not how it works... actually, he probably WILL crash again."

  
"Nooo T.T"

  
"Just... no, I'm thinking this will work. He just... needs some time to himself."

  
"He's had enough of that..."

  
**60%**

  
"Just give it a bit more time! He thinks we're real and not figments of his imagination, so if he thinks he's the one telling him to go back then..."

  
"Yeah, at this point he thinks we're manipulating him too, huh?"

  
"We are..."

  
“...Oh, right."

  
**80%**

  
"He's almost back, guys."

  
"Okay, hush! Everyone quiet!"

  
"Shhh!"

  
Silence.

  
**100% *Windows start up noise***

  
Error blinks his eyes open and back into focus as he returns to reality. "What the hell..." He almost feels as if something in his coding was fixed while he was rebooting. He curls and uncurls his fingers a couple times, making sure he's still himself, then looks up at the sky, unable to hide the distressed and concerned look on his face.

  
"...Hey Er ror, do you love him?" He asks himself in a quiet and troubled voice. "Yes... Do you still wan t to k1ll h im? No. WhY? He do-doesn't want t o kill me. He 's too-to0 nice to me. Wh y do you kEep o n.. .? Beca-ause I kn ow I'll hurt h1m anyw-way. So there's no poin t. En joy it whi-hile it last s thEn." He slowly raises his shaking hand out before him and opens a window so he can see into the Anti-Void where Blue is tied up and hanging above the ground slightly. He's just staring down at the ground in silence with a defeated and broken look on his face, tear stains on his skull as his head is smushed into his scarf, hiding his mouth. Error lets out a quiet glitched sigh at the sight.

  
_I guess I could just..._


	5. Return

"Blue," Error says as he slowly and carefully steps through his portal back to the Anti-Void. He feels just a little off balance at the moment, most likely because of whatever happened when he restarted. For the most part he feels... okay though. His usual self. He always feels a bit different after a reboot after all. He looks over at Blueberry with an unreadable expression.

  
Hearing his name be called, Blue raised his eyes slightly to look at Error, but otherwise didn't move. He appeared to have a look of guilt on his face, or something similar. Then again, Error has bad eyesight... The glitch shifts his eyes to the ground as he tries to force out the words he wants to say. He scowls at the ground, having some difficulty actually forming words at the moment. Instead, Blue takes the initiative to start the conversation.

  
"You're right, Error," he says in a quiet monotone voice as he stares at Error, his voice slightly muffled by his scarf. "I was manipulating you. I thought you'd let me go back if I could make you like me. I never hated you, but I didn't care about you like I really should have. I just... wanted to get back and if I had to lie to you that I loved you then I would have. I did want to help you, but I wanted to escape more. Now..." He raises his head enough to show his entire face as he starts to tear up again, his face covered in his guilt. "But... but now I really do love you... I just... You're NOT a bad person... I wanted to help you after I escaped but... but now I just wanna help you be happy and I don't even CARE about escaping anymore! I don't even care... I barely even remember what life was like out there! It... it would be so overwhelming to go back now! I just... Error, I just wanna be with you! If I leave, would I ever... even see you again...?"

  
Error stares into Blue's watery eyes in shock at all this. His eyes are open wide and his colorful eye lights are smaller than usual. He feels... almost betrayed by this. "So yo u... y ou WERE mAnipu lating me...?!" He glares over at Blue and steps towards him. "I kne-ew it! You-u tricky litt le...!" He stands in front of Blue and grabs tightly onto his shoulders, making Blue gasp in surprise and stare into his eyes in fear, a couple tears leaking out of his eyes.

  
But once Error sees Blue start to cry again, his entire mood shifts away from rage and betrayal. His expression softens to look a little concerned and he loosens his grip on Blue's shoulders. "We-well... I..." He slides one hand onto Blue's face to flick away a couple tears. "I guess... I und-derstand... why you'd do that..."

  
Before Blue could react to that statement at all, Error leans in to give him a gentle kiss, pressing their teeth together lovingly. Blue jumps in shock at the sudden affection, a shudder going through his bones. _Wa-wait, what...?_ He thinks in amazement. _He... understands...? Is that what he actually said?!_ Blue decides not to even question it and he lets his eyes fall shut, leaning into the kiss happily. Error moves his arms to wrap around Blue's ribs, gripping at the back of his shirt and pulling Blue closer into a hug. "You're adorable..." he whispers into their kiss. Blue was suddenly released from the strings that were tying him back and gasped as he fell and Error caught him, gently lowering him to the ground and staring into his eyes with a blush and a dorky little smile on his face. Blue's eye lights are shaped like hearts as he stares back at Error, completely awestruck by the sudden change of heart he's had. _Well, he is kinda crazy..._ he thinks, a little smile on his face as he giggles quietly. _But so am I, really._

  
"See? You ARE a good person!" He says, his face glowing with love. "I mean, just... Just look how far you've come, Error! I knew that you could be happy!" He wraps his arms around the glitch, cuddling up to him and nuzzling his face into his shoulder. "I love you..." He feels Error glitch a bit for a short moment, then he relaxes and raises a shaky hand to the back of Blue's skull. He carefully places it against him, giving Blue a couple loving pets before simply letting it rest there. "...I lo-ove you too."

  
The two stay there cuddled with each other for quite a while, neither one really wanting to disturb their peace. If it ends, who knows when Error will be stable enough to be at ease like this again? Blue certainly doesn't want to let go of this.

  
This is exactly what Blue's been needing this whole time. Something real... something tangible... and something GOOD. Error is just that to Blue. Someone he can love... despite being a bit insane. Blue has to admit; he's gone a bit insane too while he's been here, so who is he to judge Error's madness? If anything, that just makes them more perfect for each other, or at least in Blue's mind it does.

  
Blue feels a piece of his heart sink slightly as Error slowly shuffles out of his arms and takes a small step back, looking away from the other. The little blue residue of his blush and a small smile remains on his face. "So, u-uh..." He creates a few strings in his fingers that he toys around with mindless to calm his nerves a bit. "You pro bably wanna go home, don 't you?"

  
Blue has to take a second to register that question, his eyes returning to normal after a couple surprised blinks. "...I mean, I..." He feels anxiety creeping into his body as he sees THAT look on Error's face. The look that says he's planning something... "Wait, Error...?" Blue says in an almost scolding but playful tone. "Don't... don't say that...! You're gonna freak me out just a little bit...!" Blue tenses up in horror as Error glances over at Blue, knowing that he's caught onto what he's about to do. "Love you, Blue!"

  
Before Blue could protest, a portal opened up beneath his feet and he let out a scream in surprise as he falls down. "MWEH NO WAIT!!" He bounces on a couch and onto the carpeted ground face first. He groans and swiftly scrambles to look up at where he fell from, seeing Error smiling happily down at him. The glitch gives Blue a little wave and winks. "See you soon! I'm really feeling up to destro ying some universes now! Thanks! Don't wo rry; I'll come back to visit! And I'll dest roy you last because I love you! Welcome home! Bye!" With that, the portal closes up, leaving Blue alone in the unfamiliar place.

  
It takes Blue a few moments to process what just happened while he stares in confusion and shock at the ceiling. "Uh, we... we still have some things to work on obviously, but, um... it's still progress. But, wait... H-home...?" He slowly and shakily rises to his feet, his eyes darting around the room to try and figure out where he is. It's... vaguely... familiar...?

  
Wait, is this the house he used to live in?!

  
"Oh stars...! I'm really back?!" He exclaims as he stares at the living room filled with... THINGS. He doesn't recognize all of it, but he feels very strongly that they were in his house when he used to live here. He turns to the couch and squishes the cushions a few times. "Is... is this a BED?! Wow, I haven't seen a bed in forever!" He stares down in amazement at the couch, his eye lights having turned into stars as a big grin appeared on his face. He's really enjoying his time with this cushion, but he soon lets it go so he can run over to the kitchen table. "OH MY STARS A DESK THING!!" He rubs his palms against the surface of the clean table, then looks at the sink and gasps. "A SHOWER!! WITH WATER AND STUFF!!" He bounces over to turn on the faucet all the way, completely wasting water and not even caring. "THIS IS AMAZING!! I can't believe I used to have access to all these THINGS before! How did I deal with all this?! It's totally overwhelming!"

  
He turns away from the sink, not thinking to turn off the faucet, and goes over to throw open the fridge door vigorously, making it let out a loud "BAM" as it crashes against a counter. Blue reaches in any grabs whatever the first things he can get his fingers on inside it, which happens to be a head of lettuce and a bottle of whiskey. "I don't know what either of these are, but they're AMAZING because they exist!!" He takes a huge bite out of the lettuce, crunching it up happily and swallowing it. "WOW that tastes pretty bland but it's still cool!" He tosses the rest of the lettuce behind him, letting it drop straight to the floor as he tries to bite the bottom of the bottle of whiskey. When his teeth just clink against the glass, he frowns and tries licking it instead. After a few licks, he slurps his tongue back into his mouth. "Wow, this is a really bad tasting lollipop. But it's still cool because it exists." He throws the bottle over his shoulder and jumps as he hears it shatter on the ground. He turns around to look at the broken glass and smell the drink spilled over the previously-clean kitchen tile. "...Oops. That was a drink I guess. Didn't think of that." He just shrugs and turns back to the fridge, digging through it curiously and taking bites out of and licking pretty much everything in there. He recognizes the eggs though. He's remembers what eggs are for some reason. But he still throws them over his shoulder and breaks them all because he DID forget that they break easily.

  
Suddenly, Blue hears something slam in the other room and he turns to the kitchen doorway with a raw steak wrapped in plastic in his teeth and a gallon of milk in his hand. "Hnn?" He says with the steak still in his mouth. He watches as a familiar tall skeleton wearing an orange hoodie scrambles into the kitchen, then stops to stare in shock and awe when he sees Blue. "sans...?!" He says breathlessly as a smile creeps onto his face. He looks as if he's about to tear up, actually. Blue blinks in surprise for a moment, then gasps, the steak dropping out of his mouth.

  
"W-wait, you! Brother?!" Blue exclaims in amazement. _I... I forgot... I had a brother! Or... I HAVE a brother!_ He drops the milk on the ground and gives his brother a wide smile, spreading out his arms as he runs over to pick him up and pull him into a big hug. Blue hugs back tightly; the feeling of hugging someone that isn't Error is... pretty cool, he guesses. _Oh fuck, what's his name again...? I can't ASK him... this is just a little awkward now... hehehe..._

  
His brother doesn't even seem to care about the mess that Blue is making now that he's home. Well, if Blue recalls correctly, his brother is a bit of a slob himself so... perhaps he really just doesn't care. He places Blue down again and kneels down in front of him, asking questions. A lot of questions. Blue barely has the attention span to hear the first one. "How did you get back" he thinks it was...? His mind is a bit scrambled and overwhelmed at the moment with all the new THINGS he's seeing. He only ever saw the few things in the Anti-Void for all this time, so... it's gonna take him a long time to get used to having all these COLORS and stuff again.

  
"sans!" His brother calls to him, snapping him to attention. "BROTHER!" He responds in the same way. "Mweh?" His brother frowns and places his hands on Blue's shoulders in worry. "are you okay...? you seem...kinda off right now..." Blue laughs and shrugs happily. "Oh, don't worry, bro! I'm a-okay!" He gives him a thumbs up. "Guess I'm just a bit, uh, overwhelmed by all this!" He picks his brother's hands off him and gives him a pat on the head. "I'm gonna go take a nap I think! Can't wait to use that bed I saw back there!" With that, he excitedly runs out of the kitchen towards the couch, leaving his concerned brother behind. "sans..." he mumbles as he stands and watches Blue leave the kitchen. He takes a second to glance around the kitchen and finally acknowledge the mess. "wow, i never would have expected this from him."

  
Blue's brother then follows him out of the kitchen, choosing to teleport to the living room rather than trying not to slip on the mess Blue made on the tile. He watches as Blue plops himself down onto the couch, laying on his back with one leg hanging off the edge. He pulls out his piece of blue string, mindlessly twirling it around his fingers with a pensive little smile on his face. His brother walks over and pats his head. "well, i guess you do seem... kinda off right now. yeah, maybe a nap would make you feel better."

  
Truthfully, Blue feels perfectly fine at the moment aside from being a overwhelmed by the sudden burst of color and objects. But he can see that his brother is worried, so he just nods to make him feel better. His brother picks him up and carried Blue to his bedroom, placing him down on his actual bed. It's that moment that Blue realizes that what he plopped himself down on wasn't a bed, but he couldn't really recall what it's actually called so he chooses to just worry about it later. He lets his brother tuck him into bed and offer to read a story to him, but Blue says no thanks(he figures he could sleep just fine with nothingness and silence at this point. He's had plenty of practice, after all). His brother nods and turns the light off, then leaves and closes the door.

  
Blue can't help but look around at all the things in his room. It's darker because the lights are off, but there's still some lights coming in from outside the window, peeking in between the curtains. He can see all the things in his room, most of which he recognizes vaguely but not too well. He shakes his head, snuggling into the blankets as the surplus of things is really starting to get to him. He feels a headache coming on, so he turns to his other side so he's facing the white wall that looks much more familiar to him. It's not quite as bright as the Anti-Void, but it's better than all the other things he's just been flooded with. He plays around with his string to try and calm his nerves, thinking about Error and kind of really hoping he'd come back immediately.

  
He then realizes that he probably shouldn't let his brother know about him and Error. _That... probably wouldn't go over very well, would it?_ Blue sighs, his eyes starting to fall shut. _I guess I'll worry about it when I get to it,_ he thinks. He clutches the string and holds it close to him as he shuts his eyes, letting himself fall asleep to thoughts of silence and Error...

  
Completely unaware and fast asleep when the glitch himself appears in his room, sitting down on the edge of his bed and lovingly running his hand down his side while he sleeps. It's almost as if he's watching over Blue, making sure nothing comes to hurt him in any way.

  
"Uh... sw-sweet dreams, Blue," he says quietly, remembering what Blue had said to him a few times before. "I love you..."

 

 

 

**THe e-eN D**


	6. Bonus: LHFYC in a nutshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a bonus chapter that’s basically just a summary of the story but in a more stupid and humerus way.

"Look How Far You've Come" in a nutshell

  
Blue: I've been in the Anti-Void for so long I'm starting to forget that I had a life so now I wanna make Error happy so he'll let me go home and stuff!  
Error: Suck my dick and I'll be happy.  
Blue: GLADLY!  
Error: Fuck, now I kinda like you but I'm a tsundere glitch-dick so I won't admit to that and instead I'm going to have a dorky hissy fit and accuse you of manipulating me so fuck you, Lewdberry.  
Blue: Wait, no! Error, what the fuck?!  
Error: THINK ABOUT YOUR SINS. (Leaves, having a gay tsundere temper tantrum)  
Voices: Error, what the fuck?!  
Error: I hate all you sinners.  
Voices: Fuck you, Error. Return to Blueberry.  
Error: NO. ...FINE. (Goes back)  
Blue: Okay, so, uh, after thinking it over, I MAAAAAAY have been manipulating you...  
Error: FUCK YOU.  
Blue: BUUUUT!! But I kinda love you now sooooo...  
Error: NO I LOVE YOU- I MEAN I HATE YOU. FUCK.  
Voices: ERROR!!!!  
Error: FINE I LOVE YOU. I’ll kill you last then.  
Blue: Okay, that’s progress... We’re getting there.  
Error: You can go home I guess.  
Blue: Home what? ...Oh right I used to have a life, didn’t I? (Gets sent home) OH GOD WHERE AM I?!?!  
Papy: SANS!!  
Blue: OMG YOU!! RIGHT, I HAVE A BROTHER.  
Error: WELP. I’M OFF TO DESTROY SOME WORLDS. I LOVE YOU SEE YA SOON!  
Blue: Okay so we still have some things to work on but this is good. This is still good. Progress. We’re getting there. Dunno WHERE exactly we're getting, but we're getting there.

The End and shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading all this way! I’m surprised this got so much attention already tbh. Hope you enjoyed this thing!
> 
> Anyway, random self-promotion: if you liked this story, check out my other Undertale fanfic “Sincerity and Determination.” It doesn’t have smut, but I did put a lotta work into it, way more than I did for this story, and I’d love to see it get some more attention. Or some of my original works I posted on here. Okay, self-promo out of the way. Sorry ‘bout that.
> 
> Also, I’ve been planning a sequel for this story, but who knows when I’ll actually write it. I still want more content for this ship. Considering this story’s popularity compared to my other works, I just might go for it! So, look forward to that, if you liked this!


End file.
